Because reducing transmission of HIV infection among drug-abusing populations is a major focus of drug abuse treatment and research, reliable assessment and quantification of sexual and drug-use behaviors associated with HIV infection is critical. Generally, the existing instruments do not have sufficiently established psychometric properties and cover a limited number of issues, often excluding the relationship between sexual and drug-related behaviors. With a long-term commercial objective of developing an assessment instrument that is practical for use in a wide spectrum of clinical and research settings, the Investigator plans to develop a psychometrically sound self-administered questionnaire and interview to assess sexual and drug-related risk behaviors in substance abusing populations. His goal is to develop an instrument that is: (a) sensitive to detect change in risk of HIV infection (e.g., resulting from participation in a drug abuse treatment program); and (b) sensitive to gender and cultural differences. In Phase I, these researchers will screen the existing assessments of risk of HIV infection, review the relevant literature, construct a draft version of the questionnaire and interview, and perform pilot tests of both version and the draft. Information obtained in Phase I will be used in development of commercial versions of both versions of the instrument.